


Damnation

by Stray_Lilly



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Cults, Fictional Religion & Theology, Graphic Description, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Humiliation, Knives, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: Hyunjin thinks he's lucky when he asks for Lee Minho's autograph and gets his address too.





	Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. Please read the tags before progressing. I just want emphasize that any rituals depicted are fictional. Again, read the tags and if there is anything that might make you uncomfortable, do not read this.

** _O, I ha’ lost my reputation, I ha’ lost the immortal part of myself, and what remains is bestial!_ **

** _\- Othello, Act 2, Scene 3, William Shakespeare_ **

  
  


“I don’t see why we had to come here,” Changbin groaned for the sixth time that night. “Everything is so expensive. Just the entrance fee cost an arm and a leg.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and sipped on his glass of chilled white wine. He usually just preferred a beer, but he’d learned that you looked far more sophisticated when you drank wine. 

“So why are you wearing contacts today?” Changbin asked, sipping on his water – ever the bore. 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “You know I hate my glasses.”

“They’re cute,” Changbin argued, raising his voice to be heard over the increasingly loud music.

“They make me look like a nerd,” Hyunjin snapped. “Why would I wear them to a club? Why would I wear them to  _ this  _ club?” Besides, he thought the blue contacts made him look heavenly.

This was one of the high-end clubs – known to attract celebrities and socialites. If you drew enough attention to yourself, you’d most likely end up on page three of the morning newspaper. But Hyunjin wasn’t there to get attention from the media. He wanted attention alright – but just from  _ one _ person.

Of course he couldn’t tell that to his boyfriend – his ignorant, painstakingly boring boyfriend, who never seemed to think that anything Hyunjin wanted of late, was a good idea. Hyunjin couldn’t understand why he was being so difficult. It was Hyunjin’s life, and if he wanted to drop out of college to pursue a career in modelling, who was Changbin to stop him?

He tapped his fingers anxiously on the table, his eyes searching the dance floor. Felix who was always up-to-date with the latest gossip blogs had been so sure that  _ he _ would be here tonight, but now Hyunjin had doubts. He hoped he hadn’t paid that  _ ridiculously _ large entrance fee for no fucking reason. 

He kept his eyes on the bodies swaying and gyrating on the dance floor, some moving to the beat of the generic EDM being blasted, others making their own beat – too drunk to decipher their left foot from the right. 

Hyunjin was beginning to give up, and was in the process of sending Felix an angry text, when the one he’d been waiting for appeared at the entrance of the club. He sucked in a breath as Lee Minho made his way to the VIP seating area, flanked on either side by a few of his obnoxious friends, all of whom could not walk in a straight line. Minho, however, appeared sober – his facial expression unreadable, his demeanour cool and collected. He was wearing a fitted black suit, the hemline embellished in silver thread. His honey blonde bangs were parted in the middle, framing his heavily lined almond eyes.

_ So. Fucking. Beautiful.  _

He slid into a booth next to his friends, his eyes searching the crowd just as Hyunjin’s had done only seconds ago. Hyunjin glanced at Changbin who had retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket and was engaged in a game of Candy Crush. 

A waitress from the VIP area stood nearby, taking their drink orders. Hyunjin watched the woman bow, before hurrying over to the bar. 

“I need the restroom,” Hyunjin told him, tapping his arm to get his attention.

Changbin looked at him with furrowed brows. “Want me to come with?”

“Don’t be silly,” Hyunjin chided. “I can make it to the restroom by myself. I’m not some kind of fragile –”

“Okay, okay,” Changbin said quickly, always one to avoid a fight. 

Hyunjin stared at the barman who took extra care with the order, taking a few agonizing minutes to send the waitress back on her way.

Hyunjin immediately stood up, discretely unbuttoning the top three buttons on his white shirt, exposing the ridges of his collarbones. He gave his hair a slight tousle, so that his raven bangs brushed over his forehead in a sexy yet natural manner.

He ignored the nerves pulsing through his veins as he reached the VIP area. The area was enclosed by silver railings and was situated on a platform raised a few inches above the ground, so that when Hyunjin passed, he was eye-level with those who were seated there. 

Lee Minho had his eyes fixed on the table, not bothering to look up at anyone passing by. But Hyunjin was about to change that.

He was fully aware of the large man posted at the VIP gate, but he didn’t care. He waited for the waitress to reach the platform before sticking out his foot. The tray and the glasses on top of it, as well as a bottle of champagne all hurtled into the air.

Minho and the rest of his company all stood up in surprise, looking down at the waitress who was sprawled at the foot of the stairs, shards of glass and scarlet liquid surrounding her. It took a moment for Minho’s gaze to find Hyunjin.

Hyunjin watched from the corner of his eye as Minho descended the stairs. 

“Are you okay?” he had to raise his voice, and still Hyunjin only just made out what he’d been asked.

“I – I’m alright,” Hyunjin looked up at him pretending not to be flustered. Confidence was key. He had positioned himself perfectly sprawled out on the floor. “I must have slipped on all that champagne.” 

“Are you hurt?”

Hyunjin sucked in a breath and dug his fingernails into his palms when Minho crouched down beside him. Minho had furtively glanced at his exposed collar bones, his tongue sweeping his lower lip.

“I don’t think so,” Hyunjin shrugged, unfolding his legs from beneath him.

“Let me help you up,” Minho smiled, standing up and holding out a hand.

Hyunjin gave him a bright smile before letting the male haul him to his feet. “Thank you.”

He’d sparked Minho’s interest – Hyunjin knew that much. He could tell from the way the blonde looked at him like he was something to be devoured. So he planned his next few words carefully.

_ I was just on my way to the restroom _ , he’d say. And then,  _ would you like to join me? _

“I was just on my w –”

“Jinnie, you okay?”

Hyunjin almost swore out loud when Changbin appeared at his side.

“You were taking so long. I –”

“I’m fine,” Hyunjin gave him a tight smile before returning his attention to Minho who regarded Changbin with a cool gaze. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go through with his plan now. This needy bitch had ruined his whole fucking plan. He may as well settle for an autograph.

“I’m a huge fan of yours,” he admitted to Minho who seemed taken aback by the revelation that Hyunjin recognized him. “I actually… I aspire to be as big in the fashion industry as you are.”

Minho’s lips turned up at the corner. “An aspiring model, huh?” he smirked. 

Hyunjin nodded. “Can I get your –”

“Autograph?” Minho raised an eyebrow and Hyunjin flushed red. “No problem,” he winked. “Give me a moment.”

He returned to his table, answering a few curious questions from his friends, before procuring a pen. 

“Hyunjin, what’s all this?” Changbin groaned.

“Just hold on,” Hyunjin shot him an annoyed glare. “Do you have any idea who he is? He’s everything I want to be, Changbin.”  _ And I dream of being fucked by him every night. _

Minho handed him a slip of paper with his signature on the front. “Sorry, I don’t have any photos or…”

“No problem,” Hyunjin said quickly, clutching the slip of paper reverently.

“Well then,” Minho smiled, “hopefully I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows.  _ Oh? _

“On the runway,” Minho clarified, giving Changbin an indiscernible look before raising his hand in a parting wave to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin reached his apartment door, Changbin trailing behind like the clingy bitch he was. He turned to the shorter male. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Changbin.” Changbin looked slightly offended. Fuck. “I’m just really tired tonight – and I’ll need my beauty sleep, you know?”

They’d only been dating for seven months. Hyunjin didn’t feel emotionally attached to the older male in anyway. He was just a good fuck when Hyunjin needed a dick inside him. And he didn’t need it tonight. He couldn’t understand what Changbin got out of their relationship. Hyunjin was deliberately cold towards him but Changbin still clung to him like he was the best thing to ever happen to him. Maybe he was. How fucking pathetic. 

“But I’ll see you tomorrow?” Changbin looked hopeful.

“Didn’t I just say that?” Hyunjin snorted, unlocking his door. 

“Oh, okay then,” Changbin gave him a nervous smile. “I’ll just… I’ll go now, then…”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “You can kiss me goodbye, you know.”

The eagerness with which Changbin latched their lips together made Hyunjin inwardly cringe. He allowed the male’s tongue to get a brief taste of his mouth before pulling away. 

“Goodnight, Changbin.”

He sighed in relief when he was inside his apartment, the locked door forming a barrier between himself and Changbin who probably still lingered outside in case Hyunjin changed his mind.

_ Not tonight, Bin. I have other plans _ .

He began stripping in the foyer, leaving a trail of clothes leading to the living room. He slipped his jacket off, removing the autograph from his inside pocket. He left his shirt on and flopped down onto the couch.

He traced Minho’s signature with his index finger, his cock already hardening at the thought of Minho.  _ Beautiful Minho _ . Hyunjin still couldn’t believe he’d been that close to Minho – so close that he could still smell the lingering scent of his aftershave. 

“Ah, Minho,” he whined.

He used the slip of paper to trace the veins of his cock. He imagined it was Minho’s fingers, that Minho was right there between his legs, preparing to plunge his cock into Hyunjin’s tight ass.

Hyunjin’s cock twitched against his shirt, leaving a smear of precum on the white material. Not wanting to destroy his gift from Minho, he set the slip of paper down on the side table before he began jerking himself off.

When he knew he was about to spill on himself he reached wildly for the piece of paper again. He needed to touch it just once more before he could come. But in his desperation, the side table wobbled and the paper fluttered to the ground.

“Fuck,” he huffed in frustration. 

He eyed the piece of paper and immediately let go of his length. “What the fuck?”

How fucking stupid was he to not think of turning the paper over? Because on the other side of the signature, an address had been scrawled. And beneath it:

** _9pm tomorrow. Hopefully I’ll be seeing you soon._ **

** _\- Minho_ **

Hyunjin let out an excited whelp, any thought of his pending orgasm forgotten.  _ Hopefully I’ll be seeing you soon.  _ That’s what Minho had said at the club! Hyunjin remembered every word. He giggled excitedly. “I fucking knew it! He wants me too!”

He glanced at the dusty clock that hung on living room wall. He had 20 hours to prepare for his big night. He was finally going to have Lee Minho’s cock inside him. 

Hyunjin had spent the entire day making sure that he looked perfect. He’d spent a fortune on the sleek pair of black jeans with leather appliques, and the fitted red shirt. He’d even bought an expensive new cologne – the type that made you smell expensive with just one spritz. Lee Minho was worth every cent, and Hyunjin’s parents never really bothered about his credit card bill anyway. They were too happy all the way in LA to actually give a fuck about him. He liked it that way.

He’d sent Changbin a text making some flimsy excuse about having to meet an agent about some modelling gig. He promised he’d let Changbin know if he was free in the evening – but he’d probably just leave the male hanging until tomorrow, or the next day, or forever, depending on how his night with Minho would pan out.

He left his apartment extra early, seeing as he didn’t recognize the area Minho lived in. He programmed the address into his GPS, swearing under his breath every time he missed a turn. He began to tense when he ended up in some rural area where houses grew scarce and the green fir trees seemed to close in on him.  _ Why the fuck did Lee Minho live in an area like this? _ Someone of his stature could afford the same high class suburban area Hyunjin lived in. It had now been nearly forty minutes since Hyunjin had set sight on another human. His was the only car driving along the tar road filled with potholes he could barely see in the dark. Even his headlights weren’t enough considering there were no streetlights like he was used to when driving around at night. He’d never live like this. It was too… secluded.

And maybe that’s why Minho liked it. Being a celebrity and all… It must be nice to get away from people. Yeah, that made sense. If it was anyone other than Minho, Hyunjin would’ve assumed they’re the fucked in the head kind – who else would live here? But yeah, it made sense that Minho did. 

At least no one would hear them fucking. This made Hyunjin smirk. He could be as loud as he wanted. He felt his dick straining against the material of his jeans. Well, fuck. Nothing he could do about that now. He shifted back and forth in his seat, trying to imagine what it would be like grinding against Minho’s cock, riding him… Fuck. 

There was only 20 minutes left until 9pm. Surely Minho would understand if he was a few minutes late? But then again, he wanted to make a good impression. He sped up, keeping an eye on the GPS. Turn right and proceed for 2km before reaching your destination, the screen said. 

The problem was… If he turned right, he’d be diverging straight into the fucking forest. “What the fuck? You fucking serious?” he asked the GPS as if it could answer back. Apparently it was fucking serious, because no matter how many times he tried to reroute, it gave him the same directions. 

“Okay, I can do this,” he said peering into the gap just barely big enough for his car to enter through. When he edged the car closer, he realized that there was a path between the trees, barely visible, the kind made from being trodden one too many times. Yeah, Minho probably used it traveling back and forth from his home. 

The lack of light still too ominous for him, Hyunjin licked his lips and made a decision to stop being such a scared little bitch. “You five years old?” he asked himself. “You want Minho’s dick, right?”

_ Hell, yeah _ . He wanted it.

He flinched when the wheels caused fallen leaves and twigs to make loud crunching sounds as he drove through the forest. He tried to imagine it was just the sound of him crunching his cereal in the morning, but unbidden the sound of snapping bones came to mind. He snorted. What was he thinking? The only bones he’d ever heard snapping were the chicken bones Changbin’s dog liked to chew.

He felt a surge of happiness when a dim light began to shine through the trees, getting brighter as he drove further in. Finally, the house came into view. Hyunjin had been expecting some kind of wooden cabin or something – considering he was in a forest. What he wasn’t expecting was a two story brick mansion, spanning far out into the forest. “Holy shit.” He wondered if Minho had it built or whether he bought it from some other rich fucker.

Yeah, Hyunjin could definitely live here – with Minho. His lips curved into a smile at the thought of this but he quickly snapped out of his daze as the car radio beeped to indicate it was 9pm. He’d arrived at exactly 9pm. But he needed to actually get out of the car. He could see a garage built into the side of the house, but it was closed, so he just left his car out front. 

He grabbed the bottle of chardonnay from the backseat and trudged up to the house, hastily picking out the leaves that had gotten stuck in his sneakers.

There was no doorbell, just a large bronze knocker shaped like a lion. He knocked twice, and then once more, because he’d never used one of these things before and it fascinated him.

The door opened a moment later, and Hyunjin gaped, the bottle almost slipping out of his hand. Minho was dressed in a silky maroon robe, tied at the waist with a silvery silk belt. His hair was tousled and his porcelain face was bare. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Hello, Hyunjin,” Minho offered a smile, his eyes appraising.

“Hi,” Hyunjin managed. “I mean, thank you.” He cleared his throat. “For inviting me, I mean.” Whatever confidence he’d arrived with no longer appeared to be with him.

“Well come in then,” Minho held the door open wider, and stepped aside to allow him in. He didn’t seem particularly happy to see Hyunjin. But he didn’t seem unhappy either. 

As Hyunjin entered the foyer he promised himself he’d give Minho the best night ever. So much so, that he wouldn’t even think of having anyone else in his bed, or wherever else he planned on fucking Hyunjin. He was okay with anything really. If Minho wanted to fuck him outside by the trees he’d be good with that too. As long as he had Minho…

“Is this for me?” Minho’s hand brushed Hyunjin’s as he closed it around the bottle of wine. 

Hyunjin was glad to let him have it. He’d nearly dropped it twice so far.

“It’s for you,” he gave Minho a nervous smile.

“This way,” Minho led him down a passageway, the walls adorned with paintings of landscapes. But Hyunjin couldn’t take his eyes off Minho’s ass, the slight curves clearly visible beneath his robe. He felt his cock twitch, and had to refrain from swearing out loud. He needed to be patient. It just wouldn’t look good if he came inside his pants like an inexperienced teenager. 

The living room was spacious with floor length windows covered by pale blue chiffon curtains. Unlike the foyer, the walls were bare, save for a strange tapestry hung on one side. But Hyunjin didn’t have time to study it because Minho was already pouring him a glass of wine from the already open bottle that sat on the table.

“Sit down,” Minho handed him the glass and gestured to a brown leather armchair.

Minho himself had sprawled over the couch just opposite from the armchair. It was too far away from Hyunjin for his liking, but he forced himself into the armchair.  _ Be patient _ , he chided himself.

He took a sip of the wine, at the same time noting the slit in Minho’s robe, which exposed his thighs when he stretched his legs out. Fuck! Hyunjin’s dick had twitched again. He forced down half the glass of wine, trying to calm his nerves as well as his dick.

“Tell me about your family.”

Huh? This was unexpected. Couldn’t Minho just fuck him already? But no, this was necessary. This was good. If Minho wanted to get to know him, he wanted him around for more than one night. Surely?

“They’re in LA,” Hyunjin shrugged. “Not much to tell. They don’t give a f – they don’t care about me. I don’t care about them.” He saw them once a year at most, and that was pushing it. He’d deliberately applied to a college in South Korea. The further away from that fucked up mess he was, the happier he’d be. Minho gazed at him with interest, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly. His lips had curved into a satisfied smile, like Hyunjin had just given him the answer to a very difficult question. “What about you?” he asked Minho. “Do you have f –”

“And that boyfriend of yours?” Minho took a sip from his glass.

Hyunjin bit his lip. What would the right answer to this be? “Changbin is…” he gave a shrug. “Temporary. Disposable.”

“Perfect,” Minho smiled wider and stood up. Hyunjin almost thought it was time, that it was going to happen. But no, Minho just procured another bottle of wine from a cabinet, and refilled Hyunjin’s glass. “It’s a special bottle, reserved for special people,” he fluttered his long eyelashes. “Have a glass, and then we can… have some fun.”

Hyunjin read the implications behind his words and tried to down the next glass as fast as possible. He took a large gulp, and then another, but he’d only taken two sips before he felt as though he’d been hit with a truck.  _ What the fuck… _ The room seemed to spin and he tried to focus on Minho but he couldn’t. He tried to call out for help, for something, for someone, but he couldn’t. It was like he’d lost the ability to see, to hear, to speak, to think, to breathe…

“Oh you’re so pretty, Hyunjin. You’re so so pretty.”

His eyes fluttered open and he had to blink several times before they adjusted to the bright light. He gazed at the angelic face staring down at him, in awe of the man’s beauty, before he began to recall what happened. He groaned. Did he pass out? So fucking embarrassing. He tried to rub his eyes but… His hands wouldn’t move. 

He lifted his head up, a surge of terror taking over as he took in his surroundings. He was in a circular room, torches burning like some kind of medieval chamber. The bed – wasn’t actually a bed. It was made of stone, and only now could he feel it pressing into his skin, cold and rough. His skin… He was naked! He felt a wave of nausea as he observed the restraints that bound him to the table. He tried to wriggle his wrists and ankles free of the rope but it wasn’t possible – not because he wasn’t strong enough, but because his body just felt so weak, like there was something weighing him down from the inside. Even lifting his head was causing the room to spin again. 

He tried to look for Minho again, for some kind of explanation. Surely, this was all some kind of joke, right?  _ Some sick fucking joke… _

“Minho…” he’d wanted to shout, but the word left his mouth in a whisper. Ah, his mouth was just so dry. His throat burned when he tried to speak. If he just had some water… But his bladder was full – so full that he was only a few minutes away from pissing himself. What happened to him?

“Minho,” he tried again.

“Have a little patience, Hyunjin,” he heard the male answer from somewhere in the room.

He lifted his head to try to find him but it hurt too much, and the room began to swim again, so he just lay on the stone, waiting… Waiting for what? What the fuck was going to happen to him? He was still convinced this was all a bad joke, or…

Yes! Minho was mistaken! “Minho,” he gasped out. “Minho, you’re wrong. I’m not into this kind of thing… bondage. I don’t... want it like this.”

Minho’s face appeared above his now, his angelic features contorting in confusion. “What, Hyunjin? You should really stop trying to talk. Everything sounds like gibberish coming out of your mouth.” He shook his head in annoyance. “You know, you wouldn’t be so out of it, if you didn’t drink so much of the wine. You were only meant to take a small sip or two from that glass, but you’re such a greedy boy, Hyunjin, so eager for me…”

The wine? What does that mean? Then it dawned on him. Minho had drugged him.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ . He needed to get out of there. He needed to –

His cheek stung and he whimpered.

“Stop squealing like a little girl!” Minho growled, his hand poised to strike again.

Hyunjin’s body began to tremble. This was no joke. He knew it now. 

When Minho lowered his hand, Hyunjin heaved a sigh of relief and focused his eyes on the older male. He realized that Minho no longer had his robe on. From what Hyunjin could see, his chest was bare. Was Minho naked? What was he going to do? Fuck, Hyunjin would have let him! There was no need for all this! He would’ve done it willingly!

He began to whine, attempting to tell Minho just that when he was interrupted by a soft beep. What was that? His eyes darted around, suddenly hyper vigilant.

“Oh, it’s time,” Minho smiled down at him. “Finally.”

Time? Time for what? 

Hyunjin’s body tensed when Minho hovered over him, tracing his lips with his index finger. “This really would’ve been nicer if you were more… awake.”

_ I am awake! _ Hyunjin wanted to scream but the words wouldn’t leave his throat. Minho reached his hand out, trailing his fingers over Hyunjin’s chest, down the ridges on his torso and… Oh! Hyunjin’s cock twitched at Minho’s touch. He heard Minho fidget with something he couldn’t see, and then… Oh, it was cold, jelly-like… Minho began to slick his cock with lube.

He wanted to fight Minho, to push him off when the blonde climbed on top of him, caging him with his thighs. Minho’s skin felt hot and uncomfortable plastered to his own, but he couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his mouth when the other male shifted his hips.

Hyunjin’s cock was fully erect, enjoying the friction from Minho’s own length. Hyunjin wanted to cry from embarrassment – fuck it – he was crying already. 

“Oh I think you liked that,” Minho leaned down to whisper like it was some kind of secret between them.

“Let me go, let me go, please let me go,” he begged.

“What was that?” Minho asked, his mouth forming a slight pout. “You want to put it in? No problem, Hyunjin. I’m all prepped for you.” 

What? No. No! “No, please!” he shouted but erupted into a fit of coughs, his throat feeling as though it was being scraped on the inside by something sharp.

“Oh, it feels so good already,” Minho smiled, a smile so bright and warm, a complete contrast to what he was doing to Hyunjin. He’d lifted his hips up, the head of Hyunjin’s cock poised at his entrance.

Hyunjin began to whimper, pleading for Minho to release him, the sounds he made sounding foreign and shameful to his own ears. Minho slid onto his cock in one fluid movement and Hyunjin felt defeated. 

Sure, he’d stuck his cock in someone before – but that’s how he found out he hated it. “Stop, Minho. Please. Please just…” But Minho either didn’t understand him, didn’t hear him, didn’t care, or all three. 

He circled his hips, throwing his head back when Hyunjin’s cock had filled him completely. “So good, Hyunjin,” he gasped out.

Hyunjin attempted to struggle, to break free, but his body had turned traitor, refusing to obey the commands of his brain. He stayed in position, his limbs locked in place. 

It was when Minho had begun to lift his hips up and down, agonizingly slowly, did Hyunjin spot the knife in his left hand. 

Fuck, no.

And he began to sob, to beg. But Minho went on, the fingers of his right hand finding their way into Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin could feel every clench and shiver from body above him and it felt so good – so good that he wanted to throw up. He hated his body in this moment, hated how easily it had succumbed to Minho. He felt like a slut and he wanted to die. 

He eyed the knife in Minho’s hand. No, he  _ didn’t _ want to die. He didn’t want to die!

“Oh, your cock feels so good inside me, Hyunjin!” Minho’s hips were pounding so hard, he could feel it in his bones. Just as heat began to pool in Hyunjin’s core, shooting its way through to his cock, Minho’s movements began to slow. Hyunjin was still sobbing, although now, to his disgust, some of the tears were a plea for Minho to start moving again.

“Not yet, Hyunjin,” Minho said, stopping all movement completely. He panted and looked down at Hyunjin with hungry eyes. “I need to be painted first.”

“What?” Hyunjin furrowed his brows. He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand any of this. 

He felt the cold metal of the knife against his chest, and his eyes widened in shock, the burn making him scream and writhe in agony.

Minho made cut after cut on his chest, the scent of sweat now mingled with the undeniable scent of metallic blood – Hyunjin’s blood. Minho clicked his tongue in disapproval. “You’re a loud one, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin shut his eyes, trying to convince himself it was all a bad dream. He was going to die. He didn’t want to die. He opened his eyes when he heard the clang of metal on the floor. Minho no longer had the knife in his hand. 

Hyunjin yelped when he felt Minho’s fingertips trace the cuts on his chest. Minho raised his blood-covered fingertips to his face, smearing the red substance over his face like paint. Blood dripped from the strands of hair closest to his face, falling onto Hyunjin’s chest like drops of rain. 

Hyunjin stared in horror at the mask of red. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. He heaved and gooey yellow bile erupted from his mouth, rolling down his chin and down onto his neck.

And Minho just –

He laughed. He threw his head back and laughed before peering down at Hyunjin. His smile faded, and he clenched his jaw. “Oh you’re disgusting, Hyunjin!” Another slap, this one harder. 

Hyunjin winced at the sting. Me?  _ I’m _ disgusting? Hyunjin balked when Minho began jerking himself off. The blood on Minho’s face mixed with sweat, dripping down onto Hyunjin’s body.

“So close!” A strangled moan escaped from Minho’s throat. “Oh yes!” He murmured a string of words Hyunjin didn’t recognize. A different language? Strings of white shot out from his cock, covering Hyunjin’s bloodied torso.

“Let me go now,” Hyunjin pleaded. “Please, let me…”

Minho’s eyes fluttered open, and for a moment – just for a moment – he looked at Hyunjin in pity. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Hyunjin,” he smiled. “It’s your turn now.”

Hyunjin shook his head frantically, his sight beginning to blur again. Please! Please just let me go! 

And maybe Minho was listening to him, because he was sliding off Hyunjin’s cock. Oh god, thank you! Hyunjin began to cry tears of relief, but his relief was short-lived.

Minho knelt between his legs. “I need you to come inside my mouth, Hyunjin,” he instructed. 

But Hyunjin shook his head. He didn’t want to. He wasn’t going to. He –

Minho’s tongue swirled around the sensitive head of his cock. He ran his tongue down the length, right to Hyunjin’s sacs, before running it back up, and licking over his slit. Fuck! Oh fuck!

No, he didn’t want to. He wouldn’t give this to Minho. 

But Minho hollowed out his cheeks, taking Hyunjin in all at once until he hit the back of his throat. He began to bob his head and Hyunjin clenched his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to control his core, begging himself to hold back from releasing.

Hyunjin stared at the bloody-faced male, hoping that the sight would be a turn off for him. But he couldn’t help remembering the other Minho – the beautiful, angelic Minho. 

And he was spilling his cum down Minho’s throat.  _ Hyunjin, you fucking pathetic slut! _ He swore at himself.

Minho milked him dry, and only when every drop of cum had been consumed, did Hyunjin realize it was still there – the agonizing pulsing of his bladder.

Fuck. He couldn’t hold it. He was going to piss himself. 

Minho popped off his cock, tilting his head to the side. “What’s wrong, Hyunjin?” he asked, his voice laced with mock sympathy.

Hyunjin trembled. “Pee,” he managed, hoping that Minho would understand.

He wasn’t sure that Minho did, because the male’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “You need to pee?”

Hyunjin nodded yes, shamefully. 

“Good,” Minho panted. “Very good, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin looked at him in confusion. He didn’t understand…

“Inside my mouth,” Minho instructed before taking Hyunjin’s cock into his mouth once more.

He… He wanted…? Hyunjin shook his head. No. He wasn’t going to do this. He couldn’t. 

Minho’s hands began massaging his abdomen, pressing down against his bladder. “No…”

His urine, warm and foul-smelling shot into Minho’s mouth. The male hummed around Hyunjin’s cock, as though enjoying the taste. Yellow liquid dribble down Minho’s chin when he lifted his head.

For the second time that night, bile spewed out of Hyunjin’s mouth.

Minho hopped down from the stone table with ease, stretching his arms, a smile on his face. “We’re almost done,” he explained.

“Almost?” Hyunjin choked out. 

“Just the offering needs to be made now,” Minho said, gathering his robe off the floor. He made it sound so simple, but Hyunjin knew… He was either going to die, or worse. It was the ‘worse’ that he was afraid of.

He caught a faint whiff of incense in the air. The fuck? He eyed Minho but the male was still fastening the robe around his body. Then who…? There was someone else there?  _ Who? _ Hyunjin began shouting for help, but quieted down at the realization that if someone was going to help him they would have done it a while ago.

“We’re ready to make the offering,” Minho said. 

Hyunjin lifted his head to see who he was talking to. The figure was cloaked in a navy blue robe, the same silver cord around his waist. His hood was drawn up but as he turned to face Hyunjin, it slipped to his shoulders to reveal his face.

The young man was the kind of beautiful that Hyunjin would have remembered if he’d seen him before. Hyunjin always remembered beautiful people. 

“I’ll get your instruments,” Minho placed a hand on his companion’s shoulder before moving out of Hyunjin’s sight.

The young man studied the cuts on Hyunjin’s chest. “Not too deep this time,” he grimaced. “That’s good.” He cringed when he saw the vomit decorating Hyunjin’s neck. “And that’s… ghastly.”

Hyunjin stared at him. Was he just as crazy as Minho? Was he worse? He had to try! “Help me. Please.”

The man raised his eyebrows. “Huh. Your words are almost coherent. It’s wearing off…”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows. “You’ll help me? Right? You have to!”

The man sighed, his dimples disappearing. “I’ll do what I can to minimize the pain. You have to understand – this isn’t personal. We didn’t pick you for any particular reason. It’s like a tragedy. You know – Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Hamlet…”

_ Why the fuck was this guy talking to him about Shakespeare? _

“The hero could’ve saved himself from all that pain if he just used his head correctly. Just like you, Hyunjin. If you just used your brain, if you just thought things through logically… You wouldn’t be in this situation right now.”

“Fuck you,” Hyunjin spat, realizing this man was of no use to him.

The man chuckled. “Maybe some other time.”

“I have everything, Jeongin,” Minho reappeared, a large silver tray in his hands.

Hyunjin took one look at the objects before beginning to thrash around in his restraints.  _ Jeongin _ rolled his eyes. “Honestly, anaesthetic is so hard to come by, but I’m going to have to exhaust my supply on you.”

Hyunjin felt a needle sink into his arm, a splinter of pain shooting through his veins and spreading out to the rest of his body.

“There we go,” Jeongin nodded. “That should lessen the pain by a fraction.”

By a fraction…  _ No. _

He felt something cold against his lips. A wine glass.

“Drink,” Minho instructed. “It’s just a few drops, but you must be parched.”

_ Yes, oh yes _ . Hyunjin opened his mouth greedily, only realizing far too late that it was some of the wine from earlier. He wanted to scream out in anger when that heaviness took over his body again. He felt a rush of dizziness, but not enough to make him pass out like before.

And he could still move. Yes, he could get away! He began to kick and flail, the rope around his wrists and ankles cutting into his skin, but he was in so much pain already that it didn’t matter. He needed to get away.

“Stop,” Jeongin sounded annoyed, but there was no panic in his voice. “You move too much and this,” he picked up a scalpel from the tray in Minho’s hands, “will slice your throat open.” 

Hyunjin stared at the instrument, his eyes wide with horror, his limbs frozen in place. 

“Great,” Jeongin’s lips curved into a smile. He pressed Hyunjin’s left palm flat against the surface. “Two for tonight.” 

“What?” Hyunjin began to sob again. “Two what? Please, no. Don’t.”

“Ssh,” Minho brushed back his hair from his forehead, the gesture almost affectionate if it weren’t for the blood caked on his face. “The first offering is always a small one,” he explained to Hyunjin, as if Hyunjin actually understood what the fuck was happening.

Hyunjin watched as Jeongin pried apart his ring finger and middle finger, securing three of his fingers together with a rubber band. His little finger and ring finger began to tremble. 

And then Jeongin retrieved a mallet from the tray. 

“No!” Hyunjin shouted out a plea. “I’m fucking begging you! Don’t do this to me!” He tried to flex his fingers, tried to free them, but to no avail. 

Jeongin shook his head. “Stop moving or I’m going to end up breaking all five. Do you want that Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin shook his head, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. “Please… Why…?”

“Why?” Jeongin raised his eyebrows. “I need to break your bones so your fingers will be easier to cut through and... digest”

That’s not what Hyunjin was asking, but the statement was enough to send more bile spewing out from his throat, and this time it was tinged with pink and tasted like medicine.

Minho clicked his tongue. “You’re vomiting out the anaesthetic, stupid boy.”

“Can’t do anything about that now,” Jeongin muttered. “Alright, here we go.” He sounded almost jovial. 

Fucking psychopaths.

Hyunjin let out a guttural cry as the pain reverberated throughout his body. It took one glance at his limp fingers for him to keep screaming. He’d even run out of tears but he heaved dry sobs. Blood poured from beneath the nail beds on his two fingers. They seemed flattened and deformed, like the twigs his car tires had trodden on when he entered the forest.

“Won’t be long now,” Jeongin told him, procuring a small handsaw from the tray. 

Hyunjin had lost all will to fight. He lay back, staring at the ceiling, letting the pain drown out the loudness of his thoughts – regretful thoughts. He always thought he’d have no regrets before his last moments. But oh how wrong he’d been. 

_ Maybe he should have kept in contact with his parents. _

_ Maybe he should have appreciated Changbin. _

_ Maybe he should have stayed in college. _

_ Maybe, maybe, maybe… _

He didn’t think the pain could get worse. But the slow searing burn in his fingers told him he was wrong about that too. 

Minho easily bent his two fingers upward. They were pliable, the bones inside crushed. Jeongin’s handsaw had begun to slice through his little finger, and Hyunjin felt another scream rise up from inside his chest. But his voice was too hoarse and although his mouth remained wide open, in a terrible scream, no sound escaped from it. 

His right palm was clenched into a fist so tight, he was afraid he’d break his own fingers. He arched his back as the saw cut through his sinewy tissue, severing his nerve endings, moving effortlessly through the shattered bones. 

Minho dangled Hyunjin’s severed fingers in the air, sighing, as though he was the one who’d just had his fingers sliced off, as if he was the one suffering.

“Fuck you,” Hyunjin murmured, feeling lightheaded. Too much. This was too much. He needed to sleep. He needed to die now.

“Almost done,” Jeongin grinned. “The offering needs to be made. Open your mouth. These should help stop the bleeding.” 

Hyunjin didn’t have the strength to protest as Jeongin shoved a few pills into his mouth, followed by a few sips of water. Water… Hyunjin had never been so grateful for it before.

Chan wrapped a wad of bandages around the raw, gaping wound where two of Hyunjin’s fingers had once been. “Just temporary,” Jeongin muttered. “I’ll fix it up after the offering.”

What? Hadn’t they done enough? What more did they need to do? Hyunjin just wanted to die. He didn’t want to be fucking fixed. 

He turned his head, watching Jeongin and Minho retreat to the side of the room. Now Hyunjin saw the two incense sticks, wisps of smoke traveling into the air, mingling with the odour of stale urine, vomit and fresh blood. 

It was some kind of altar, he realized. The incense burned in front of the tapestry, not unlike the one he’d seen in the living room. He blinked, trying to make out the image on the tapestry – some kind of five headed creature. 

Minho both kneeled before the tapestry. Jeongin removed one of the torches from the holsters, holding it over a metal bowl placed beside the incense. He dangled the torch over the bowl so that whatever was in it, was set alight. He waited a moment before placing a black grate, almost like a grill on top of the flame. And then…

Hyunjin wanted to vomit but there was nothing left in his system. They placed his two severed fingers on the grate. Hyunjin couldn’t move his eyes away from his flesh which sizzled and burned. Only the crackling sound of the flesh and Hyunjin’s laboured breathing could be heard. Perhaps everything had finally exceeded Hyunjin’s mental capacity, because he seemed unable to comprehend what he was seeing. He closed his eyes. This was a nightmare. This wasn’t real. He was asleep. They weren’t really eating his fingers. They weren’t chewing on his flesh. It was just a nightmare. 

“Alright,” Jeongin licked his lips. “Let’s get you fixed up, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin shook his head. “No… Don’t. Don’t fix anything. Kill me. Please, kill me.”

“You  _ are _ going to die,” Jeongin chuckled, his tone turning patronizing. “But not yet, okay?”

“We have to keep you alive,” Minho explained, peering down at him. “Until there’s no more of you left to offer.”

Jeongin examined the tools on the tray. “You’ll last us a few more days, Hyunjin. Not to worry.”

This wasn’t a nightmare. This was real. He wasn’t asleep. He was dead. This was Hell. Yes, that’s what it was. Hell. He was here to be punished for his sins. That’s what it was. He was damned.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Twitter   
CuriousCat


End file.
